1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a slide bearing.
2. Related Art
Slide bearings are used in many technical fields and are frequently subject to heavy loads. This, for example, applies to bearings supporting the crankshaft of an engine which can be loaded to an extent which causes deformation of the crankshaft. This can lead to a breakage in the oil film between the bearing and the shaft, particularly towards the (axial) edges of the bearing. This can lead to excessive wear and seizure. Further consequences are fatigue damages.
WO 2009/059344 A2 is related to a bearing having various running layers along the circumference thereof.
DE 37 19 789 A1 describes a slide bearing having a carrier layer, an intermediate layer containing lead and a slide layer also containing lead. A hard support layer can be present below the slide layer.